During the construction of a city watercourse, a large amount of sludge needs to be processed before being transported away and used for other purposes. As sludge is mostly water with a lesser amount of solid material, it is very inconvenient to transport due to its predominately liquefied state. In order to achieve an effective separation between the water and the sludge, various separation devices are in the market. However, these traditional separation devices fail to achieve this goal due to their unreasonable structures. Thus, it's urgent for those skilled in this field to develop a novel device capable of effectively separating water from sludge.